


I'll Be (The Greatest Fan of Your Life)

by unholyminter (oneswhonever)



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, ethan loves simon, nothing but fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneswhonever/pseuds/unholyminter
Summary: Something about Simon is just, just different.





	

**Author's Note:**

> because this fandom lacks m/m fanfic of any kind!!!
> 
> also what in sleep deprivation amirite
> 
> cringe comp over

There is something about Simon that sets him apart from the rest of them. At least, that's how Ethan has always viewed it. 

He loves all of his friends, he appreciates all of them and enjoys having them around. He couldn't ask for a better group of lads to be honest (he can deal with the ribbing, he equally delivers the banter). He has always stood behind the fact that Simon is somehow different. Maybe not better, but definitely different. 

Simon is physically attractive - there is no doubt about that. He has the best hair, whether he wears it flat or fluffs it up. His eyes are incredible - so blue they could make a damn ocean envious. He towered over the lot of them in stature, and his awkward, lanky limbs supported his proportions. Ethan dared to say that the way he nearly tripped over himself was just endearing. He found it incredible that Simon could make something like being clumsy seem like a good trait. And in spite of being so thin, he had the firmest stomach - the perfect place to rest your head. His whole body was muscular and toned. His pale, milky skin was definitely complimentary to every other feature, but he also looked gorgeous with a tan. His looks could make turn any straight man gay, Ethan figured - and he meant it without any sort of irony, thank you.

But it was never just Simon's looks that reeled Ethan in. It was just his overall nature. He had the biggest, kindest heart. He cared for his viewers, he cared for his family, and he cared for his friends. Hell, he even cared for complete strangers - anyone who reached out to him received nothing but care and love in return. That was just who Simon was. Kind and charitable. He had done his fair share of idiotic stunts, but Ethan knew him well and knew that there was not a genuinely mean bone in Simon Minter's body.

It was completely safe to say that Ethan was in love with Simon - and every aspect of him. Simon was different, and in the best ways possible. 

"You could stop staring at me at any time," said Simon swiftly, yanking Ethan out of his rampant thoughts and knocking the wind right out of his lungs. Simon's brash yet smooth lilt to his voice was the best sound. His accent was a typical one but was incredible either way. "We have to get out of bed at some point."

Ethan blinked heavily, his own blue eyes meeting Simon's. He would happily drown in his older boyfriend's eyes if ever given the choice. Simon's attitude towards their relationship was simple and comfortable - they loved each other, they slept with each other, but they were best friends. Nothing had to be weird or awkward, and being around Simon was completely effortless.

"I love you, Simon."

Simon laughed, but the glimmer in his eyes and they way his face lit up were not as undetectable as he thought. "You're a nerd. Come on. I'm hungry."

Anything for Simon. Of course. 


End file.
